Justice League Infinity Wars
by Fictionstv
Summary: Parody of Justice League vs Thanos. The mad titan is after the Infinity Gems but the powerful yet dysfunctional Justice League have pledged to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

Hal Jordan stood proud and tall as he escorted alien refugees to their new planet. It had been quite the adventure battling sword-lady and a giant fire monster. Sure, the planet had been completely destroyed but he did manage to defeat the enemy and that was what mattered. As an added bonus, his on again-off again girlfriend was by his side, the lovely Star Sapphire.

Suddenly, the ship was hit with multiple blasts. "Son of a bitch," Hal cursed as he realized what was happening. A large battleship had just appeared in front of them and was firing continuously.

"That's Thanos' ship," Star Sapphire said worriedly.

"Yeah, no shit. I can handle him," Hal said confidently.

"Like hell you are. This is a job for a marine," John Stewart said from behind.

"Sit your black ass down, Stewart. You're just a trainee," Hal said insultingly.

"That's it. I'm filing an EO complaint with the elders," John said pissed off.

Hal chuckled at that. "EO complaint…," he laughed.

The ship was suddenly blasted in half by Thano's big guns. "Engines unresponsive," the computer said.

"That could be an issue," Hal acknowledged.

"What do we do?" Star Sapphire asked.

"We let them come to us," Hal said with a determined expression.

* * *

A few moments later, Hal had gotten his ass thoroughly kicked, the ship was in ruins, and almost everyone on board had been killed. Thanos and his gang strolled around the ship looking for something. As they did, a creepy dark wizard spoke platitudes on the benefits of death.

"Even in death, you've become children of Thanos," he said.

"Yeah, bullshit," Star Sapphire muttered.

Thanos finally turned around to face her giving a fallen Hal a kick for good measure. "I know what it's like to lose, to feel so desperately that you're right, and fail all the same."

Thanos picked up Hal and brought him closer to her. "You talk too much," Hal quipped.

"The tesserect or your boyfriend's head," Thanos offered.

"He's not really my boyfriend," Star Sapphire corrected.

"What the fuck, Carol?" Hal said outraged.

"When I'm around you, I feel like a beaten housewife," she said scornfully.

"That's because you act like a villain and try to kill all mankind," Hal excused.

"Whatever," Star Sapphire said dismissively. She then turned to Thanos. "You can go ahead and kill him."

A bored Thanos rubbed his purple power stone into Hal's face causing him to cry out in pain. Star Sapphire simply smirked upon seeing him suffer; served the asshole right. Suddenly there was a flash of light. "Shazam!"

"What the…?" Thanos wondered.

A red-suited adult man blasted Thanos with lightning energy and began pummeling Thanos all over the ship. "Should we help?" Dumb Brute asked.

"No, let's allow him his fun," Dark Wizard said.

Shazam continued his assault punching and blasting Thanos with everything he had. "For the love of me, help me!" Thanos cried out.

"Maybe, we should help now," Dumb Brute wondered.

"Alright, maybe we should," the Dark Wizard admitted. He raised his staff and neutralized Shazam's magical powers.

"My powers?"Shazaam realized with shock.

Thanos got the better of the fight with coordinated punches and jabs that sent Shazam to the floor. Powering down, Shazam was a little kid again. "That was slightly inconvenient," Thanos remarked.

"Let's do it again," the kid said while lying on his back.

"Kid…you got something inside you…something magical and strong. Here, take my ring and go to Earth. Tell them…the Corp is forever," a wounded John Stewart said to Shazam.

"What corp?" Shazam wondered as he took the ring.

"You are one…dumb mother-fucker," John shook his head as Shazam disappeared in a flash of green light.

"You're going to regret that," Thanos said displeased.

"Please, you going to kill me twice?" John mocked.

Dark Wizard came over to John and stabbed him in the gut killing him. "Tell Hal…I hate him," John gasped as he died.

"Will do," Dark Wizard promised.

"What were we doing here again?" Thanos wondered.

"Ah yes, the infinity gem," Dark Wizard said taking it from Star Sapphire.

Thanos took the gem and put it on his gauntlet giving him instant transmission to any place in the universe. "There are two more gems on Earth," Thanos realized as he felt the knowledge of the gem reach his mind.

"I could help you out as long as you kill the men. You could use a guide and my experience," Star Sapphire volunteered.

"If you count failure as experience," Thanos said insultingly.

"Hey, that's not fair. I had to deal with the Justice League," Star Sapphire excused herself.

"You are pretty fine, young lady. You can be my new daughter," Thanos allowed.

Star Sapphire bristled at the sexist comment. "Just for once, I would like to be taken seriously," she said angrily and tried to punch Thanos.

Thanos grabbed her easily around the neck and lifted her above the floor. "Does Thanos…have to choke a bitch?"

Star Sapphire struggled against Thanos but eventually died in his grip. "You're going to pay for that. Only I am allowed to kick her ass," Hal said angrily.

Thanos tossed Star Sapphire aside. "A green lantern that has lost everyone you were supposed to save. I am going to let you live, so you can see the depth of your failure. After Earth, I'm coming for the rest of your sector."

"Well, you see, I don't really give a shit about those other planets," Hal said honestly.

Thanos charged his power stone blasting the ship to pieces and then used his space stone to teleport himself and his crew away. Hal was sucked into space floating aimlessly on minimal power to keep himself alive.

* * *

Billy yelled in excitement as the green lantern ring took him across the galaxy to Earth. The ring suddenly lost power near a large major city. "Oh shit," Billy said as he immediately fell to the ground.

He slammed through the roof a large mansion, a couple floors, and finally the basement level. A stunned Billy looked around and saw a large cave filled with bats. Alfred and Bruce looked over the kid in wonder. "Should we kill him like the others, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked nonchalantly.

"No, there's something special about this kid," Bruce said upon seeing the green lantern ring. "Hey kid, how do you feel about bats?"

"Bats are cool," the kid said groggily. "Hey, Thanos is coming!" he suddenly remembered.

"Who?" Bruce wondered.

Billy told Bruce and Alfred everything he knew about Thanos and the Infinity gems. "Finally, a true challenge," Bruce said pleased.

"You going to fight him yourself?" Billy asked amazed.

"Of course," Bruce replied.

"He has infinite power and instant transmission. He's basically Goku now," Billy said seriously.

"And?" Bruce wondered.

"We could make some calls, Master Wayne," Alfred suggested.

"What the fuck for?" Bruce asked.

"If Thanos defeats the other Justice League members and then you defeat him, it will look more impressive on TV," Alfred said.

"Yes!" Bruce said wide-eyed.

"Can we call Supergirl?" Billy asked hopefully.

Bruce shook his head. "We had a falling out. I kicked her ass and said some mean things to her."

"I believe you called her a whore," Alfred recalled.

"Among other things," Bruce admitted.

"You're the Batman," Billy reminded him. "Call her and tell her to get her ass over here."

"I like this kid," Bruce smiled.

* * *

A doughnut-shaped spaceship entered Earth's atmosphere and began moving towards Gotham city. Bruce looked at the shape of the ship with his bat computer. "Really?" he mocked.

"It's coming straight for us, Master Wayne," Alfred said calmly.

"It's coming for me," Billy said freaked.

"Let's get him away from the mansion. I don't want this one destroyed too," Bruce said as he suited up.

"You're going to take him to the middle of the city?" Alfred wondered.

"Read my mind," Batman said as he got into the Batmobile. "Let's go, kid."

Billy eagerly got into the Batmobile and the two roared off towards the city. "We going to Gotham?" Billy asked excitedly.

"Fuck no. We're going to Metropolis," Batman corrected.

* * *

Kara Kent was busy working on Facebook at the Daily Planet when a powerful shake went through the building. "Not again," Perry said displeased.

Kara glanced out the window and saw the doughnut-shaped spaceship. "Really?" she chuckled.

"Kara, look at that. Fix it," Lois said to her.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I swear I have to do everything."

* * *

The Batmobile got nearly underneath the hovering spaceship. "Maybe this will get their attention," Batman said as he fired machine guns and missiles at the ship. The hits did minimal damage to the ship but a transport beam came down to the street level. The Dark Wizard and Dumb Brute appeared ready for battle.

"Looks like we take out the small fry first," Batman smirked as he got out of the car.

Supergirl suddenly landed creating a crater in the street. She smiled at the two aliens and fixed her hair. "So, you decided to come out in the day, huh?" she asked Batman.

"I'm making this a special exception," Batman said defensively.

"Is it really you, Supergirl?" Billy asked amazed.

"Who's the kid? Another soon-to-be-dead Robin?" Kara asked.

"He's not a Robin," Batman replied.

"I got super powers too," Billy said proudly.

"What kind of powers?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"All of them," Billy smirked and then shouted "Shazam!"

There was a powerful energy discharge as Billy transformed into the adult Shazam. "Is it wrong if I think he's hot?" Kara wondered.

"Yes, Kara, very wrong," Batman replied.

"I'm going to fuck you guys up," Shazam said to the alien invaders and flew straight at them.

"Let me at him," Dumb Brute said as he carried a large scythe blade.

"No, I got this one," Dark Wizard smiled.

Shazam powered up a lightning attack at them both. "Yeah, no," Dark Wizard said raising his staff.

"Oh shit," Shazam realized as he powered down. He went back to being a defenseless kid again.

"Yeah, soon-to-be-dead…," Kara muttered.

"He's not a Robin," Batman repeated. He then touched his bat symbol on his suit. Metal fragments exited the bat symbol giving Batman an armored suit similar to the one he used against Kara.

"That looks expensive," Kara said impressed.

"Make way," Batman said gruffly and then charged the Dumb Brute.

The two clashed with punches as Kara looked on. After a brief fight, Batman placed a rope around Dumb Brute, threw him around in a circle a few times, and then casted him away. Dumb Brute nearly collided with Dark Wizard, but he used his magical powers to cast Dumb Brute aside before impact.

"You're mine, wizard," Kara said as she launched herself towards him.

Dark Wizard uprooted a tree with his telekinetic powers and fired it at her. Kara blasted through the tree with ease. Dark Wizard then proceeded to throw a car at her, but she sliced it in half with her heat vision. Batman charged the Dumb Brute, but he turned his scythe blade into a claw and chain. Batman took hold of Billy but was thrown across a few blocks into a park.

"Let's see those powers again," Batman said as he got up.

"Shazam!" Billy shouted but nothing happened. "I got nothing."

"Great," Batman said annoyed.

Dumb Brute leaped towards their position. Batman threw small bombs at it causing explosions all over his body. When that didn't work, Batman threw batarang bombs at him. "This is so cool," Billy said as he saw his hero fight.

"Watch yourself," Batman told him as a tree nearly hit him.

The Dumb Brute got the best of Batman bashing him around the park. The Dumb Brute went for the kill with his metal claw hand when Cyborg stepped in and blocked him. "How's it going, Batman?" Cyborg asked with a smile.

"I had it taken care of," Batman said annoyed.

"I noticed," Cyborg said dryly. "What's his deal?"

"He's after an Infinity gem," Batman said vaguely.

"A what?" Cyborg wondered as he was thrown into a fountain.

Batman tied up the Dumb Brute's arms and legs keeping him still. The Dumb Brute struggled briefly but then tore the ropes apart. Cyborg rocketed back and fired an intense laser beam at the Dumb Brute. The two engaged in coordinated attacks against the Dumb Brute with their punches.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dark Wizard used his telekinetic powers to turn broken concrete into darts and threw them at Kara. "Please," Kara said as the darts broke apart on impact on her chest.

Dark Wizard and Kara then flew at each other and collided. The two briefly fought in the air until Kara was trapped inside a brick building. "So, you are the one we have been seeking," Dark Wizard said of her.

"How do you figure?" Kara asked.

"You have the time gem," Dark Wizard revealed seeing her green ring.

"Time gem?" Kara wondered.

"It allows you to reverse time itself," Dark Wizard explained.

"Wait, I can do that by my own power," Kara scoffed recalling the time when she rotated the Earth backwards to save Jimmy.

"No, my dear. That was the time gem," Dark Wizard corrected.

"The fuck?" Kara said confused. "You're not taking my ring. I would rather die."

"Then I'll take it off your corpse," Dark Wizard threatened as he threw Kara down to the ground. He then used electrical cables to wrap around her body pinning her arms and legs.

"Yeah, no," Kara said snapping the cables and flying away.

Dark Wizard closely followed leaving a trail of dust and debris as he did. Cyborg saw what was happening and used his eye to analyze the Dark Wizard. "I can take care of him myself. Go after the wizard," Cyborg told him.

"Alright," Batman agreed and fired his projectile gun hook.

The Dark Wizard spotted Batman swinging near him from behind and threw signs and cars at him to keep him at bay. Batman expertly swung away from the debris as he got closer. Kara grinned as she got the Dark Wizard to appear in the square. She had him right where she wanted him. Just as she was about to deliver a killing blow, a blue beam of light hit her.

"What the hell?" she wondered as she was forced upwards towards the ship.

Batman fired another rope around Kara's red boot and floated upwards with her. As he got higher in the sky, Batman pushed a button on his wrist band signaling his Batwing to arrive.

Cyborg fired rockets and lasers at Dumb Brute without effect. Morphing his right arm into a blade, he engaged in a sword fight with the monster and successfully sliced off his hand. "That's right; when guns, lasers, and missiles fail a sword will always win."

Dumb Beast gave Cyborg a shocked look and teleported away. "Well, ain't that a bitch," Cyborg said disappointed. He then noticed the doughnut ship leaving. "Oh, hell no," he said as he engaged his rockets.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Wizard and Kara entered the ship but as they did the doors closed snapping off Batman's rope. Falling back to Earth, Batman gracefully landed on his Batwing. The Batwing continued pursuit and fired missiles at the ship. The missiles blasted holes in the ship's hull. Batman steadied himself and like a true bad ass leaped off his Batwing into the holes of the ship.

On board the ship, the Dark Wizard placed Kryptonite hand cuffs on her wrists and ankles. "Really?" Kara asked unimpressed.

"We knew Earth had a Kryptonian, so we took precautions," Dark Wizard smiled.

He then brought a floating Kara over to the bridge.

* * *

Outside the ship, Cyborg latched onto the hull. His sensors indicated low oxygen in the air, and his human side began to suffer. "Feeling really light headed here."

"Terminator mode engaged," Cyborg's computer said.

"What the…fuck?" Cyborg wondered as he was about to pass out.

"When biological systems fail, terminator mode becomes engaged, an AI computer," the computer replied.

"Hey, I'm not a system. I'm a human being with a soul, damn it!" Cyborg said outraged.

"Soul was not detected in previous scans," computer replied.

"Fuck you," Cyborg replied angrily and passed out.

Cyborg, controlled by his AI, scrambled around the outside the ship and entered through one of the holes Batman had made.

* * *

Batman strolled around the ship and then received an important phone call. "Mr. Wayne, we were wondering if you were going to show up," Lucius Fox said nonchalantly.

"Show up for what?" Batman asked.

"The quarterly board meeting: the entire board is here," Fox reminded him.

"Fuck, that was today? Look, you have to reschedule. I'm kind of busy at the moment," Batman said.

"For how long?" Fox asked.

"A while," Batman said vaguely as he realized the alien ship had left the planet.

Meanwhile, Billy made his way back to the Batmobile. "Where is Batman?" Alfred asked bored.

"He took a ride," Billy said vaguely. "Alfred, I need you to call the others."

"What others?" Alfred asked.

"The Justice League," Billy said seriously.

* * *

Hal floated aimlessly in space until he slammed into a ship's windshield. "Nice," Arisa said amused, a hot humanoid blond female Green Lantern.

"Let's take him in," Kilowag said unimpressed.

Hal was placed on a table and had his powers revived. "It's amazing he's still alive," Tomar said.

Hal suddenly woke up. "My ship!" he shouted.

"What happened out there?" Arisa asked.

"Thanos attacked my refugee ship and killed everyone," Hal said.

"You had one job, Hal," Kilowag shook his head.

"You shut your mouth. I killed Parallax single-handedly. I am a god!" Hal said defensively.

"Here it comes," Arisa rolled her eyes.

"Where is Thanos now?" Tomar asked seriously.

"He's after the other infinity gems. He could be going to Earth or…," Hal considered.

"Earth or?" Arisa questioned.

"Nowhere," Hal whispered.

The others just stared at him. "Has he fully recovered?" Arisa wondered.

"How many infinity gems does Thanos have right now?" Tomar asked.

"He's got the power and space gems," Hal answered.

"With that kind of power and ability, the Green Lantern Corp. is no match for him," Tomar said thoughtfully.

"So, we're fucked? Is that what you're saying?" Hal asked rudely.

"I have an idea. Near a dying star is a space station with a giant that can forge anything. He can forge for you a new ring capable of defeating Thanos," Tomar said.

"Why do I have to do it?" Hal asked.

"Because you're the one that defeated Parallax single-handedly that's why," Kilowag said giving Hal a playful punch to the chest.

"We will retrieve the Reality gem at nowhere, as you say," Tomar said.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm off," Hal said having no intention of going to the forge.

"Oh no, Hal, B'dawg is coming with you," Kilowag smirked.

Hal looked around and then saw a literal squirrel in a Green Lantern uniform. The squirrel chuckled with its buck teeth. "You got to be shitting me."

* * *

A muscular lean black man opened the curtains and looked out after London. He felt a sudden pain as an alien presence was attempting to hack into his mind. "J'onn?" Raven asked concerned.

"The stone is speaking to me again," J'onn revealed. "Do you sense anything?"

Raven meditated on the bed for a moment and then opened her eyes. "I sense only you."

"Let's go for a walk," J'onn suggested.

The two strolled down the streets of London having no care in the world. They then came upon a closed coffee shop that had its TV running. J'onn watched intently as he saw the alien ship and the two invaders. "I have to go," J'onn realized.

"Got you, bitch!" Grim Reaper said as he stabbed J'onn through.

J'onn cried out in pain and turned back into his original Martian Manhunter form. Raven charged up an attack but was blasted through a store window by Emo Chick. The two aliens worked to pin Manhunter down and take his infinity gem. Before they could do so, black energy blasted the two of them to the ground. Raven took flight taking Manhunter with her to another street.

"The blade has stopped me from phasing," Manhunter said painfully.

The two aliens quickly found them and engaged them with melee weapons. They fought in the streets and on buildings but eventually landed in a train station. Grim Reaper and Emo Chick soon arrived with weapons ready.

A train went by distracting the two aliens. As the train passed by, a dark figure revealed himself. "When you fuck with one Teen Titan, you fuck with us all," Robin said menacingly.

"Robin?" Raven wondered.

Emo Chick threw her staff at the intruder, but Robin caught it in midair like a badass. "Teen Titans: Assemble!" Robin called out.

A green energy blast hit Emo Chick sending her across the train station into a store window. She fired more bursts at Grim Reaper, but he managed to deflect them with his staff. Beast Boy rushed Grim Reaper as a tiger taking out his legs. Emo Chick came back to the battle and squared off against Robin. The three Teen Titans overwhelmed the aliens forcing them to retreat. A beam of light teleported the two aliens away to their ship.

"Nice work, team," Robin said pleased.

"Thank you, Robin," Manhunter said gratefully.

"Why were they after you?" Robin asked.

"It's the infinity gem I possess," Manhunter told him.

"Let's go somewhere safe," Raven suggested.

"To Teen Titan tower it is," Robin agreed.

* * *

The Green Lanterns, Arisa, Kilowag, and Tamar came upon a large alien skull that housed a city. Entering its eye socket, they found the city abandoned. "Locate Reality gem," Arisa said to her ring. Immediately, the ring showed her its location.

"Stay sharp, this could be a trap," Kilowag said.

As they walked further into the wreckage, they could hear Thanos' voice. "Reality is so disappointing…or at least it was."

The scenery suddenly turned yellow as every object became a glowing yellow due to the power of the reality gem. Thanos emerged with now three infinity gems. The Green Lanterns looked around dumbfounded.

"Oh, we are so fucked," Arisa commented.

"She's right, you know," Thanos agreed.

"It's just an illusion. I got him," Kilowag said and charged Thanos. He immediately turned into a dozen stone blocks. Tamar quickly followed becoming a collection of ribbons.

"You will tell me the location of the Soul gem," Thanos ordered.

"I don't even know where it is," Arisa admitted.

"No, but your ring does," Thanos said taking her wrist.

"The ring only works for me," Arisa said as she struggled.

"I can change that reality," Thanos said activating the reality gem. "Show me the soul gem," Thanos ordered the ring.

The ring created a green hologram of the planet where it was located. "You see, that wasn't so hard," Thanos smiled.

"You going to kill me now?" Arisa asked defiantly.

"No, you're going to be my new daughter," Thanos told her.

"No!" she shrieked as Thanos teleported them both away.

* * *

At Teen Titan Headquarters, the Teen Titans, Manhunter, Billy, and Barry Allen aka the Flash were present. "The mind gem cannot be removed without killing me. I have implanted it in my brain," Manhunter explained.

"You can't phase away from it?" Raven questioned.

"No, I'm afraid not," Manhunter admitted. "The only way to get to the gem is through my death."

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Barry said seriously.

"I appreciate that, Flash," Manhunter said gratefully.

"The enemy can sense the infinity gems. We have to get Manhunter away from this planet," Robin said thoughtfully.

"Like Mars?" Starfire said helpfully.

"That would make him a sitting duck," Beast Boy rejected.

"What about deep in the ocean," Robin said thoughtfully. Robin went over to a hologram machine and called up Aquaman.

"Oh, hell no," Aquaman said after he had heard everything.

"Why not?" Robin asked offended.

"I just got done kicking my half-brother's ass and ending a civil war down here. The situation is a bit unstable," Aquaman explained.

"Alright, where else can we send him?" Robin wondered.

"How about the Amazons?" Aquaman suggested.

* * *

On board the doughnut ship, Dark Wizard used an assortment of crystals to torture and to interrogate the weakened Kara. "These crystals were used for micro-surgery, but they'll work to get the information I need from you," Dark Wizard said.

A crystal went close to her cheek and then went through the skin. "Oh, that stings," she winced.

"I know, right?" Dark Wizard smiled and withdrew the crystal from her flesh.

"Wow, no blood at all," Kara noted.

"Don't be so surprised. This is a PG-13 movie," Dark Wizard said. "Understand this: I have never failed Thanos in all the years I have served him.

"Yeah, here's the ring. Knock yourself out," Kara said giving it up.

"Too easy," Dark Wizard grinned as he was about to take the ring. A sudden black object hit the side of the ship and started beeping. "What the…?"

The batarang bomb exploded creating a large hole in the side of the ship. Dark Wizard was suddenly sucked out. "I regret nothing!" he said as he was gone.

A rope attached to Kara's body keeping her from getting sucked out too. Batman dragged his heels as he struggled to keep her inside the ship. "Little help," he muttered.

Cyborg leaped into action and used one of his gadgets to freeze the hole solid. "How did you know I had that device?"

"I didn't," Batman replied as Kara dropped to the floor.

"Ow," Kara groaned as she got back up.

"Cyborg: find out where this ship is headed," Batman ordered.

"I have a name you know…its Victor," Cyborg said annoyed.

Batman ignored Cyborg's whining and focused on Kara. "You going to get rid of these restraints?" she asked referring to the Kryptonite.

Batman casually took a blow torch device and cut off the restraints and then collected the Kryptonite for later in his belt. "Were you really going to give that Dark Wizard the power over time and space?" Batman asked disappointed.

"Yeah, well, torture sucks," Kara said obnoxiously. "You ever been tortured?"

"Bitch, I have Alfred torture me every weekend," Batman replied.

"We're headed to the planet Titan," Cyborg announced.

"Titan is a Saturn moon," Batman corrected.

"Well, that was too silly, so they retconned it," Cyborg replied. "Want to turn the ship around?"

"No, we shall take the fight to them on their own home planet," Batman said confidently.


	3. Chapter 3

Hal Jordan and B'Dawg flew through space until they came upon a Dyson sphere and several metal rings. The neutron star inside was only a few miles across but contained more energy than the Green Lantern battery. It was here that Hal would forge a new more powerful ring.

Inside the forge, the two Green Lanterns looked around using their rings as flashlights. B'Dawg scrambled around looking for any sign of life with his nose. "You find anything?" Hal asked him.

Hal was suddenly smacked to the floor by a large dwarf. "Green Lanterns? You were supposed to protect us!" Eitri said outraged.

"Look, man, this isn't even my sector," Hal excused himself.

"You and your sectors," Eitri mocked. "You should have all joined forces to defeat Thanos."

"I didn't even know what a Thanos was until yesterday," Hal admitted.

Eitri eyed Hal wondering how a Green Lantern could be so ignorant. "With this ring, you have volumes of information on the universe."

"Not really a fan of reading. I have never read a flight manual in my life," Hal replied.

"Very well. I won't blame you for the incompetence of the Elders," Eitri grumbled.

"Between you and me, I hate them too," Hal smiled.

"Why did you come here?" Eitri asked.

"I need a new ring to kill Thanos with, a ring that has no weaknesses, and has unlimited power," Hal said brightly.

"So, you can be just like Thanos?" Eitri asked wearily.

"Basically, yeah," Hal agreed.

Eitri thought it over. "To create the ultimate ring, I need the rings of the other light spectrums: Red, Orange, Yellow, Blue, Indigo, Violet, and Black," he said.

"No problem," Hal said confidently. "Stay and help the dwarf. I'll get those rings," Hal said to B'Dawg.

* * *

Cyborg piloted the doughnut ship through Titan's atmosphere and suddenly came upon an abandoned city. "You might want to turn," Batman suggested casually.

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Cyborg said as he worked the controls.

The ship hit city structures and was split into multiple pieces. "Well, at least this impact won't kill me," Kara smirked.

"Not helping," Batman muttered.

The ship impacted the ground with a thud. Cyborg was violently thrown out of the ship leaving Kara and Batman behind. "How did you stay grounded?" Kara wondered.

Batman calmly untied a piece of rope around his waist that he had attached to the ship's machinery. "Smart," Kara acknowledged.

"I know, right," Batman smirked.

Cyborg held his breath as soon as he hit the ground. Kara and Batman leaped down and started looking around at the graveyard of a planet. "What are you doing? Do you even know if the air is poisonous?" Cyborg shouted at them.

"Seems fine," Batman judged.

"Computer: analyze atmospherics," Cyborg said quickly.

"Within normal perimeters," the computer replied. Cyborg sighed relieved.

"Drama queen," Batman said condescendingly.

"It wouldn't have affected me. I can breathe in space, remember," Kara said.

"How does that make any sense," Cyborg doubted.

"Looks like an extinct civilization," Batman judged.

"You don't know that. We're on a new planet," Cyborg argued.

"I'll fly around the planet a few times to make sure," Kara said and then lifted off. A few moments later, she was back. "Oh, this planet is so dead. There's no water, vegetation, or anything alive here."

"I wonder what happened to them," Batman mused.

"So, what are we doing here? Thanos could be on Earth right now," Cyborg said concerned.

"Possibly," Batman said unconcerned. "Thanos will eventually need to come here to get that gem," Batman said pointing to Kara.

"He could come back here with five infinity gems," Cyborg warned.

"The more the better," Batman grinned.

"You really are insane," Cyborg frowned.

"I've been saying it for years," Kara agreed.

A grenade then strolled up to them. "What the…?" Batman wondered. The three of them were blasted to the ground.

"Is it Thanos?" Cyborg asked.

"Don't know, don't care. I'm going to kill them," Batman said readying a batarang.

An orange and black blur swung in and kicked Batman into some debris. "If you could kill me, you would have already," Deathstroke said.

"Maybe, I just wanted to keep the fun going," Batman replied kicking Deathstroke away.

Kara was suddenly hit with a Kryptonite bullet. "That ain't good," she said dropping to the ground.

A red beam of light hit Cyborg blasting him to the ground. "Who are you people?" Cyborg demanded.

A bald human in a suit walked up to him with Cheetah and Black Manta by his side. "We're the Legion of Doom," Lex replied.

* * *

Hal went on a campaign to get those rings stopping by to face-off with his old nemesis. On the planet, Korugar, Hal confronted Sinestro and his yellow-wearing goons. "You came alone, Hal Jordan? That was a mistake," Sinestro said with a sinister expression.

"I need one of your rings to stop Thanos," Hal said.

"Why should we help you?" Sinestro asked suspiciously.

"He's got this plan to wipe out half of all life in the universe including your own planet," Hal explained.

"Then, we shall face Thanos ourselves," Sinestro replied.

"Yeah, he's too powerful. Even if we joined forces, we would get crushed. Just give me the ring, alright?" Hal asked.

"No," Sinestro replied stubbornly.

Hal sighed and then blasted the Sinestro Corp to dust with multiple green beams. He then sent a green fist straight through Sinestro's body. "How?" Sinestro gasped.

"Yeah, not going to lie, I kind of kept this rivalry going way too long," Hal admitted.

"You had this power this entire time?" Sinestro wondered.

"Well, I have the greatest will in the universe, and I fear absolutely nothing, so yeah," Hal said obviously.

"Inconceivable," Sinestro said as he was about to fall into the planet's atmosphere.

Hal rushed to Sinestro to take his ring. "Thanks, buddy," Hal said to him as he took his ring. Hal then placed the yellow ring on his finger and became a yellow lantern. "Oh God, so this is how it feels to be a super villain! This is awesome!" he said as he felt the power.

* * *

Batman smirked. "Legion of Doom?"

"The name is a work in progress," Lex admitted.

"How did you get onboard without us knowing?" Batman asked suspiciously.

"Well…that would be a long story. We…," Lex began.

"Already bored, don't care," Batman said dismissively.

"We will need to cooperate if we want to stop Thanos," Cyborg said diplomatically.

"I don't think we will be needing your help, Tin-Man," Deathstroke said insultingly.

"I was the one that piloted this ship here, asshole," Cyborg replied.

"Where is this place exactly?" Black Manta asked.

"Who's the son-of-a-bitch that shot me?" Kara interrupted.

"Ah, that would be me. Let me…help you with that. Let's see that wound there," Lex volunteered.

"Normally, I would feel uncomfortable having guys touch my breast, but I'm pretty sure you're a homosexual so it's alright," Kara said insultingly.

"I have a plan," Batman announced. "It involves the rest of you acting as decoys, so I can kill Thanos single-handedly."

"That sounds like a terrible plan," Cyborg objected.

"You can't even kill a clown," Deathstroke responded.

"You can't kill a twelve-year-old boy," Batman shot back.

"At least, I don't share a bed with a twelve-year-old boy," Deathstroke countered.

"Boys…I'm trying to concentrate here," Lex said as he continued to work on getting the Kryptonite bullet out.

"Still have that time gem?" Batman asked Kara.

"Yeah," she said giving Lex the evil eye.

"I say it's time we use it," Batman smiled.

* * *

Hal stopped by the planet Okaara to visit the Orange Lantern Corp. They were busy playing gambling games in their casino. Hal strolled in, got himself a martini, and sat down with them. "So, you're evil again?" Agent Orange asked.

"Hell, yeah," Hal said drunk with power.

"What are you doing here?" Agent Orange asked.

"I will give you my entire sector, minus Earth, for one of your rings," Hal offered.

"Deal," Agent Orange agreed handing over one to him.

Hal then went to Odym and pointed his ring at the ocean planet below. "Give me a ring or I'll blow your planet up," he said loudly.

"What shall we do, you're neutralness?" a Blue Lantern Corp member asked his leader, Ganthet.

"We shall have hope," Ganthet replied.

"Okay, have it your way," Hal said as he blew up the planet. A number of blue rings were flung into space. Hal caught one and took off.

Next, Hal went to the planet Nok to get an Indigo ring. The Indigo tribe surrounded him in space before their planet. "Feel compassion and remorse for what you have done, Hal Jordan," Indigo said to him as indigo beams hit him.

"Yeah…not feeling a thing," Hal replied.

"You must be some kind of sociopath," Indigo realized with shock.

"Well, women have called me worst things," Hal admitted and then blasted the tribe to dust. Taking one of the rings, he went to Yasmault to face off against the Red Lantern Corp.

Meeting Atrocitus and his Red Lantern Corp, Hal prepared for the battle of his life. Despite having multiple rings, Atrocitus was the most powerful and most vicious foe he had ever faced. "I need your ring to kill Thanos. You can understand that, right?" Hal asked.

"Neither I nor any of my members will give you a ring," Atrocitus said stubbornly.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'll do as I please," a female member raged.

"You will not!" Atrocitus shouted back.

"Why are you the boss?" another shouted.

Hal watched mystified as the Red Lantern Corp raged against each other and then blasted each other into red smoke. "Well, that was anti-climactic," Hal said as he picked up a red ring.

Finally, Hal went to the deepest darkest sector of space. There, he found a space station with a large platform with a throne. Sitting on that throne was a woman wearing black. "You dare to come before me, Lantern?" Mistress Death questioned.

"I need your ring," Hal said bluntly.

"You hope to kill Thanos by using all the rings of the spectrum," Mistress Death realized.

"Yep," Hal replied nonchalant.

"Thanos worships me and will do anything I say. He does not realize that with the existence of life is the existence of death. The more life that exists in the universe, the more there is death. You could bring him before me, and I will set him straight," Mistress Death offered.

"Nah, I'd rather have the ring and kick his ass," Hal replied.

"Very well," Mistress Death smiled and handed Hal the black ring. "You look so familiar, as if we have met before…in another life, another dimension."

"Sure," Hal allowed.

Mistress Death gave Hal a lost look and then went back to her throne. "I think I will collect your soul personally," she said amused.

"Yeah, right. With this last ring, I'm invincible," Hal said confidently.

* * *

On the planet Vormir, Thanos took a stroll with Arissa using her ring. "The ring says it should be here," Thanos said and looked at the acid lake in front of him. A ghost of Abin Sur appeared before them. "I am Abin Sur, the guardian of the Soul gem."

"You're the predecessor to Hal Jordan," Arissa gasped.

"You know this guy?" Thanos questioned.

"He was the greatest Green Lantern of all time," Arissa replied.

"So, the ring actually did go to a human fighter pilot? That wasn't a dream?" Abin Sur asked horrified.

"Tell me how I can acquire the Soul gem," Thanos demanded.

"You must sacrifice that which you love most," Abin Sur replied.

"Can I sacrifice her?" Thanos asked hopefully.

"Do you love her?" Abin Sur asked.

"No," Thanos replied flatly.

"Then no," Abin Sur said obviously.

"Ha! Looks like you're fucked," Arissa said rudely.

Thanos activated his reality gem and turned her into sand. He then pointed his hand at the acid lake and turned it into bubbles. Walking on the dry land, he discovered the Soul gem on the ground. "Too easy."


	4. Chapter 4

Hippolyta gave a displeased look as transport jet penetrated their magic shield and landed on their beach. Diana gave her mother a sheepish look not knowing how they had been able to find the place. As soon as the jet opened, Robin darted out ready for a threat. The others casually strolled out. Amazonians quickly surrounded them.

"How did you find this place?" Hippolyta demanded.

"Please, it's the only place in Greece where radar is blocked," Robin said pleased with himself.

"Why are you here?" Diana asked them.

"Thanos is coming for J'onn's Mind gem. We have to hide him," Raven said pointing to the green Martian.

"Thanos will find us eventually. What kind of assault are we talking about?" Hippolyta asked concerned.

"A really really big one, lady. This place is so fucked," Billy smirked.

"Don't worry. The Teen Titans are here," Robin said enthusiastically.

"Why don't we take the Mind gem and bury it deep within the Earth where he will never find it," Diana suggested.

"Without the Mind gem, I will die," J'onn replied.

Hippolyta gave Diana a worried look. "You are free to stay here as our guests."

"We will help you with your defenses," Robin replied.

As soon as he said that, large triangular black ships fell from space all around them penetrating the cloak. "How did they get past the shield?" Starfire wondered.

"It's a cloak, not a shield," Diana told her.

"Diana, get your sword and shield," Hippolyta ordered.

* * *

Hal came back to the forge with all the required rings. With his dead ex-girlfriend's ring already collected from the refugee ship, Hal had all the rings of the spectrum. "Now, we just need to restart the star," Eitir said simply.

"You've got to be shitting me," Hal said annoyed.

"It's simple. Just get the rings unfrozen," Eitiri said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll get right on it," Hal said taking his green ring.

Not long after, the rings were in position and the star was reawakened. However, the valve mechanism instantly broke crippling the iris. "Damn," Eitiri muttered.

"What's wrong now?" Hal asked impatiently.

"I need you keep that iris open while I forge the ring," Eitiri said.

"So, how long will that take?" Hal asked.

"A matter of minutes, maybe," Eitiri said unconcerned.

"Son-of-bitch," Hal cursed. "Alright."

* * *

Amazonian warriors on horseback formed battle lines in preparation for the fight. From the ocean, warriors from Atlantis marched on land. "There is a treaty that you're never to set foot here, remember?" Diana chided Arthur.

"Good thing I don't give a fuck," Arthur replied.

Diana smiled and shook his hand. "Who's the bitch?" Hera asked jealously.

"Damn, come on Hera," Arthur threw up his hands.

"Just remember that we're not here to save your Lezbo kingdom but to save the Earth from Thanos," Hera said to Diana.

"When this is done, I am going to strip you down and tie you up with my Lasso," Diana replied.

"Wow, this is getting kind of hot," Arthur approved.

Meanwhile, Emo Chick and Dumb Brute led thousands of their soldiers on the battlefield. Raven stretched out her arms. "I'll show you a real shield," she said and then formed a black energy shield around the whole the army.

"So dark, so depressing," Starfire moaned as the shield dropped.

Still, even with the shield, some of the alien soldiers got through. Amazonians on horseback charged forward swiping at them with their swords. Atlantis soldiers raised their spears and fired concentrated bursts of water at the invaders blasting holes in them.

Beast boy morphed into a Tyranossaurs Rex and charged the aliens. Starfire fired continuously green blasts while floating in the air. "Can I have a sword?" Barry asked one of the Amazonians.

"Sure," she said reluctantly.

"Thanks," Barry smiled and sped quickly towards the alien army slicing through each and every one of them within a few seconds.

"Damn," Arthur said impressed.

"I'm starting to get tired, now," Raven said as she passed out.

"Oh, shit," Arthur realized as the shield went down.

It soon became a free-for-all as everyone charged everyone on the battlefield. Robin got into the thick of things launching darts and hitting aliens with his staff. Flash continued to slice and dice through the army killing hundreds in seconds.

Diana powered up her bracelets blasting dozens of aliens to the ground. Arthur got into the action spearing aliens with his trident as Hera used her sorcery to explode the water inside the aliens. "Remind me not to fuck with you," Arthur said horrified.

* * *

Hal flexed his fingers as he readied himself to take on a star. "It's just a neutron star. No big deal," Hal said confidently.

"The star is going to kill you," Eitiri told him.

"Yeah, only if I die," Hal replied.

"That's the point…," Eitiri replied confused.

Hal took the two controls and opened the iris letting in ridiculous amounts of radiation to go past him. Turning his back to the star, like a badass, Hal experienced the full force of the neutron star. "Hey, not too bad. A little warm," Hal said as he experienced the first few seconds.

"Just hold it open," Eitiri told him.

"No problem," Hal said as he began to feel progressively warmer.

The beam of light hit the rings and began to melt them. B'Dawg volunteered his own ring to complete the circle. The rings liquefied into molten metal. "Getting a little warm here," Hal said as he began to struggle.

"I've only begun," Eitiri told him.

Hal cringed as he started to feel the worst sunburn of his life. "Oh God!" he cried out painfully.

Eitiri took the liquid metal and placed it in a forger for a ring. The liquid metal began to cool and solidify slowly. "Hurry the fuck up!" Hal shouted as he was being roasted.

"Almost there," Eitiri said as the ring was almost solid.

Hal screamed in pain and then closed the iris collapsing. "Did we get it?" he asked painfully.

"Yeah, you could have closed the iris several minutes ago. It's already been melted," Eitiri said obviously.

"Why, you son-of-a-bitch," Hal muttered.

"Stop complaining. I have your ring," Eitiri said holding up the white ring.

* * *

Flash continued to decimate the alien army until Dumb Brute tripped him with his ax. Flash tumbled around the ground for a few moments and then braced his ankle. "Sorry, guys. I'm out of the fight," he said wincing.

The alien army became too much and began to overwhelm the battlefield. Suddenly, there was an intense flash of white light. Hal Jordan appeared in his new White Lantern uniform. "That's right, I'm the White Power Ranger," Hal smirked.

With his new ring, Hal blasted through the army and started taking down the alien ships. "Bring me Thanos!" Hal shouted as he blasted away at the army.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thanos teleported to Titan and looked around expecting Dark Wizard to show up. "So, you're Thanos. I like the purple look," Kara said to him.

"I take it Dark Wizard is dead," Thanos figured.

"Oh yeah, blown out into space actually," Kara replied.

"Still, he accomplished his mission by bringing you to me," Thanos allowed.

"You may regret that. I'm the…girl of steel," Kara said confidently.

Thanos gave her a dumbfounded expression. "Where do you think this is?"

"No idea," Kara replied honestly.

"It was my home," Thanos replied.

"Well, at least the planet is still here. My planet exploded," Kara said.

Thanos smiled. "What good is a lifeless planet? This place was beautiful teaming with life but like most planets it was over populated. Krypton is a perfect example: the Kryptonians became too numerous and began extracting energy from their core dooming them," Thanos revealed.

"So, I discovered a solution: cut the population in half, randomly, fairly," Thanos concluded.

"Yeah, but you see cutting the population of a nearly extinct species, like me, in half could cause total extinction," Kara pointed out.

"A small price to pay," Thanos replied.

"Well, we don't want to die, so we're going to fight you," Kara said putting her hands on her hips.

"We?" Thanos wondered.

Cyborg dropped a large structure on Thanos. The others got into position as Thanos blasted the structure apart with his gauntlet. Black Manta fired his twin energy beams at Thanos blinding him. Deathstroke and Batman took out their weapons and went for the knees dropping him. Thanos batted the two away but was hit with Black Manta's beams.

Cheetah ran towards Thanos and punched him to the face and did a series of maneuvers around him punching and kicking wherever she could. "Bad pussy" Thanos said throwing her aside.

Cyborg charged up his plasma cannon and blasted Thanos. Using his reality gem, Thanos sucked up the blast and then flung it right back at Cyborg. "Oh shit," he realized.

Thanos was suddenly hit with a spacecraft lying around. Lex exited feeling pleased with himself. "And that is how you bring down a titan."

Thanos however got back up throwing debris aside. Deathstroke jumped over Thanos placing a bomb on his back. Thanos cried out as he was hit with the explosion. Deathstroke then swipe at Thanos with his samurai swords. Thanos blocked with his gauntlet shattering both swords.

"Well, fuck," Deathstroke realized.

Thanos swatted Deathstroke away. Kara flew in and punched Thanos hard to the gut knocking the wind out of him. Cyborg fired a device that landed on Thano's gauntlet keeping it open while Black Manta tossed another gravity device to keep Thanos left arm forced towards the ground. Cheetah leaped up onto Thanos' shoulders and went for his eyes distracting him. Deathstroke gave Thanos a solid kick to knees sending him down. Batman placed a rope around Thano's neck to keep him grounded.

Cyborg immediately went to work to pull the gauntlet off Thanos' hand. Kara joined him using her super-strength to gradually pull the gauntlet off. Lex strolled up to the subdued Thanos and looked him in the eye. "Devil's don't come from below. No, no, no, they come from the sky," Lex said.

"Lex, what the fuck are you doing?" Batman growled.

"I am going to be the Earth's savior, not men in costumes or aliens from another world. I am going to show them," Lex said insanely and then placed a grenade in Thanos' armor.

"Holy shit, dude," Kara said as the grenade went off.

The group was thrown to the ground by the blast. Lex was out cold. Kara, Black Manta, and Cyborg let loose energy attacks on Thanos all at once. Thanos used his gauntlet to shield himself from the attack and then blasted them to the ground. Thanos then pulled on one of the moons and threw moon debris down on the planet.

"This could be an issue," Cyborg muttered.

Kara flew up and blasted apart every kind of space debris raining down from the destroyed moon. Some of the debris got through creating large craters in the ground near the group. "You've got to be kidding me," Deathstroke muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Diana leaped up with sword and shield against Dumb Brute. With a furious female cry, she pounded him to the ground. Hal had the time of his life destroying large swaths of Thanos' army in white strikes.

Suddenly, large wheeled drills erupted from the surface and began running over Amazonians and Atlantians. J'onn watched impassively from a high tower, guarded by several Amazonian warriors. Raven collected herself and used her powers to take control of the drills. The drills sliced through the alien army's formations.

Emo Chick saw the danger and went after Raven. With her staff, she subdued the distracted Raven. "The Martian will die alone as will you," she taunted.

"She's not alone!" Starfire shouted as she blasted Emo Chick off Raven.

Beast Boy turned into an elephant and trampled Emo Chick. Raven got back to her feet and saw her two friends battling Emo Chick. She used her spell to take control of Emo Chick and flung her into one of the drills killing her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, bitch," Raven smirked.

* * *

J'onn was minding his own business when Grim Reaper easily dispatched an Amazonian squad and went straight for him. J'onn became translucent, went behind Grim Reaper, and then toss the two of them out of the tower. The two landed in a forest. Grim Reaper swiped at J'onn but every time it just went through him. "This is pointless," J'onn said bored.

Robin intervened swinging his staff at Grim Reaper. The two fought as J'onn merely watched. "I'll save you," Robin said as he battled the alien warrior.

"I was actually fine," J'onn replied.

"Go! Get out of here!" Robin yelled.

J'onn simply folded his arms unimpressed as Robin started to get his ass kicked. Suddenly, J'onn materialized his arm through Grim Reaper taking out his heart. "Too easy."

Hal Jordan placed Dumb Beast in a white bubble and watched as he slowly disintegrated.

* * *

On Titan, everyone scrambled to shield themselves from the moon debris coming down. Kara noticed that her hair was a mess from the ordeal. Glaring down Thanos, she flew right at him. The two met at the fist creating a shock wave. Kara held nothing back as the two punched and kicked at each other. Thanos used his gauntlet to shield himself from her heat vision. Kara used her frost breath to keep his feet pinned to the ground. Thanos used his gauntlet to immediately melt the ice. Kara slammed her hands together creating a shock wave. Thanos grimaced as he was pushed back.

Kara then created multiple copies of herself confusing Thanos. "Yeah, I can do shadow clones too," she smirked.

Thanos blasted the whole area with purple energy eliminating the shadow clones. Using the space stone, Thanos disappeared and reappeared punching Kara from different directions and then chocking her with his gauntlet hand. "Your full of tricks, Kryptonian," Thanos said impressed.

He reached for Kara's ring. "Your greatest weapon, and you didn't even use it," he mused.

A black object suddenly hit Thanos' gauntlet and exploded. Thanos let go of Kara and grunted in pain. Batman swung in and kicked Thanos to the chin.

"Only I can kill her," Batman said to him.

"That's so sweet," Kara said.

"Bruce Wayne," Thanos said amused.

"You know me? You just signed your own death warrant," Batman replied.

"I do. In this Soul gem, I have access to every soul that has ever lived in the universe including your parents," Thanos said. "Want to see them again? Help me get the last gems."

"I'm actually over that," Batman declined.

Cyborg suddenly intervened dropping in. Using his plasma gun, he fired at Thanos' gauntlet. Batman watched as Cyborg began to get torn apart limb by limb. Finally, a limbless and completely broken Cyborg lay on the ground. "Wow, you're worse off than Robocop in part two," Batman commented.

"Fuck you, man," Cyborg gasped.

Kara went for another strike but then saw Jimmy Olsen appear in front of her. "Jimmy?" she wondered.

"Give the nice titan the time gem," he said.

"Why would you say that, Jimmy?" Kara wondered.

"If he has all the gems, there will be peace," Jimmy said.

"Really?" Kara asked.

"It's a trick, Kara," Batman said bored.

Kara took off her green ring and handed it over to Jimmy. Thanos then appeared where Jimmy was and took the time gem. "Where's Jimmy?" Kara asked confused.

"It was all an illusion, you dumb blond," Batman chided.

"This does put on a smile on my face," Thanos said as he place the time gem on his gauntlet.

"Hey, no fair," Kara pouted. She went in for a strike to get her gem back when she suddenly became weak. The whole planet suddenly became a dark green.

Kara fell to the ground feeling sick from the now Kryptonite planet. Kara crawled towards Thanos in a desperate attempt to get at him. When she finally got to his foot, it disappeared. Batman also disappeared as well.

"What the?" she said as she looked around.

Batman and Thanos were together on a hill a distance away. "When did you change reality?" Batman asked casually.

"The moment I arrived," Thanos said as if it were obvious. The human fighters had been fighting an illusion of Thanos the entire time not scoring one blow on him.

"Once you collect all the gems, come back here, so we can have a fair fight," Batman challenged.

"Alright, you crazy son-of-a-bitch," Thanos smiled and then teleported away.

* * *

Thanos then teleported to Earth and went full boss mode against the Justice League. Beast Boy charged Thanos as a Rhino and found himself tumbling into a rock formation completely stuck. Robin was tossed away easily and Diana was grabbed by the throat. "Bitch, please," Thanos said as he punched her down to the ground. Starfire let loose continuous green fire but was forced to the ground where she landed with a thud.

Raven landed in front of J'onn to defend him. "We can't let him have the gem. I won't let you die," Raven said determined.

Robin slid near Thanos, leaped up, and hit Thanos with his pole. "Really?" Thanos asked annoyed.

"Uhmm...yeah," Robin replied awkwardly.

Thanos quickly swatted Robin down and advanced on Raven and J'onn. Raven blasted Thanos with all her strength but it only stalled Thanos as he kept getting closer. "I'm sorry, J'onn, but I can't let the universe die," Raven cried and turned her powers against him.

"Wait...what?" J'onn wondered as he was hit with dark energy.

J'onn was engulfed in black flames and burned away revealing the Mind gem. Raven quickly summoned the Mind gem to herself and flung it into space. With J'onn dead, Raven fell to the ground weeping.

"I know how you feel," Thanos told her.

"You could never," Raven cried.

"Now is not the time to mourn. There is no time at all," Thanos said and then used the Time gem to revert back to before J'onn was killed.

J'onn came back to life screaming in pain in black flames and then back to normal. "No!" Raven shrieked but Thanos slapped her down.

"Give me the Mind gem, or I'll put you in perpetual flames," Thanos threatened.

"Here it is," J'onn said taking the gem out of his body and handing it over to Thanos.

"You said you would die without the gem," Raven recalled.

"I lied," J'onn said nonchalant.

"You better explain yourself!" Raven demanded.

"The Mind gem has been with my family for countless generations. I wasn't willing to part with it so easily," J'onn explained.

"The entire universe was at stake," Raven raged.

"What does that matter to me. I'm the last of my kind," J'onn replied.

"You bastard!" Raven said angrily.

"Now...now, he did the right thing," Thanos grinned as he put the Mind gem in his gauntlet finally completing it.

White energy suddenly hit Thanos blasting him to the ground. Thanos quickly got up and raised his gauntlet against the attacker. Hal and Thanos fired continuous streams of energy at each other that met in the middle. Hal overpowered Thanos and blasted a hole in his chest. Hal took hold of the injured Thanos.

"I had to kill a lot of people to get this ring, but it was worth it to see the expression on your face right now," Hal smiled.

"You should have...," Thanos gasped.

"Yeah, I'm listening," Hal mocked.

"You should have gone for the head," Thanos remarked.

"Oh no, I wanted you to feel this, big boy," Hal replied.

Thanos raised his gauntlet and snapped his finger. The two stared at each other as nothing seemed to happen. "Did it not work?" Hal wondered.

"No, it can't be," Thanos said stupefied.

"Alright, well, its been fun," Hal said and then blasted Thanos into oblivion. Hal then picked up the gauntlet and placed it on his left hand. "Who's God now?!" he shouted as he held near infinite power.

* * *

Kara got up as the effects of the Kryptonite disappeared. "So, we lost?" she asked Batman.

"If we had, half of us would be dead already," Batman replied.

"So, what happened?" Kara wondered.

Batman took out a green gem out of his utility belt. "You've had the Time gem this entire time," Kara asked stunned.

"Only after I saved your ass from Dark Wizard. When you weren't paying attention, I switched the rings," Batman explained.

"What good is the Time gem if you can't use it?" Kara scoffed.

Batman pulled out a small device from his utility belt. "I have a prototype infinity gem device that could allow me to go back in time in case things went bad here."

"You could have gone back in time to when Thanos was a baby and killed him," Kara said disappointed.

"What would be the challenge in that? I'm not a terminator. In case, I was killed in this battle Thanos and I would be trapped in a time loop."

"So, you had everything figured out, huh?" Kara asked annoyed.

"Well, yeah, I'm Batman," he said obviously.

A white hologram then appeared on the planet showing Hal Jordan. "I now have the ultimate ring and the ultimate gauntlet. All hail the master of the universe and slayer of titans," Hal said victoriously.

"And I thought his head couldn't get any bigger," Kara muttered.

Hal's hologram then disappeared. "It looks like we face an even greater challenge now," Batman grinned.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Can't we go back in time and stop my planet from being destroyed."

"No," Batman denied.

Meanwhile, the Legion of Doom assembled. "Well, that was great team work. You should all be proud of yourselves," Lex said patting Deathstroke on the chest.

"If not for the fact you pay me ridiculous amounts of money, I would kill you," Deathstroke replied.

* * *

Hal strolled towards his cottage in the Colorado mountains. He took a seat on his front porch and looked upon a beautiful sunset. In his right hand was the ultimate ring and on his left hand was the infinity gauntlet. Smiling in satisfaction, Hal used his gauntlet to materialize an ice-cold beer. It was good being king.


End file.
